Sunshine
by blackcoffeeforme
Summary: Ben hated children. That is, until a little girl named Rey came to Master Luke's Jedi Academy. AU One shot where ben and Rey met as children.


Hey guys! This is a little Reylo one-shot related to my fanfiction Connected, but you don't have to read Connected to understand this. Basically Rey and Ben were both students at Master Luke's training academy, and little Rey was the cutest dang thing ever.

As of right now, I only have this one-shot, but if I'm feeling inspired I might make a few more one-shots of little Rey and moody teenage Kylo. Review and let me know if you would like me to continue!

~ - Line Break-~

Ben Solo hated babies. He had never been so happy to be an only child and not have any younger siblings to deal with than when he had started attending his uncle's Jedi academy. He rarely got along with those his age, let alone those younger and less competent than him. When his uncle had returned from his mysterious journey with a bundle of screaming blankets, he had stayed as far away as possible, avoiding the tiny monster completely. He knew nothing about the child, whether it was a boy or girl, where it came from, or why it was here. He only began paying attention to the child when she was around four and his uncle allowed the girl to socialize with the other students. She was much too young to begin training, but it was quite amusing to watch her attempt to pick up a lightsaber that weighed as much as she did.

Ben's first real encounter with Rey was one sunny morning right after breakfast, he had been traveling through the garden towards the training grounds when he heard a shrill shriek come from his left. Ben turned to see a little girl with tears streaming down her face, and before he could register what he was doing, his feet were sprinting towards the toddler.

"What's wrong?" Ben asked, bending down so that he was eye level with the girl. Her hazel eyes were teary and her bottom lip quivered as she looked up at him.

"There's a bug on my flower!" She whined, pointing to the microscopic creature crawling on the daffodils at her tiny feet. Ben blinked slowly, opening his mouth to tell the girl how ridiculous she was being, when the bug flew up and landed in the girl's messy brown hair. She let out another scream, flailing about as she tried unsuccessfully to remove the bug. Ben sighed, gently flicking the bug from the top of her head and standing up from his crouched position. The little girl's eyes lit up as she looked up at the much taller boy.

"Thank you so much Mister..uh…Mister…?" She frowned as she realized she didn't know her savior's name.

"My name is Ben." He clarified, watching as she eagerly nodded, her ponytail bouncing as she did so. Her whole body seemed to vibrate with excitement and Ben found himself wondering where this little bundle of energy had come from. She was too young to be a Padawan, and as he did some quick mental math, he realized she was about the age the child his uncle had taken in should be.

"I'm Rey! Are you one of Master Luke's students? Are you a Force user? Can you do cool mind tricks? Do you use a light saber? What color is it? Oh, have you ever flown a plane! Planes are so cool! I wanna be a pilot! Do you-" Her words came out so fast that Ben couldn't understand her chatter, quickly interrupting her volley of questions.

"Whoa, slow down! Shouldn't you be with your caretakers…or something?" He asked, curious as to why the youngling was out in the garden unsupervised.

"No! Master Luke said I could go play by myself as long as I didn't cause any trouble!" Rey proclaimed, rocking on the balls of her feet since she couldn't seem to sit still.

"Oh, alright. Have fun then." Ben said, nodding his head in goodbye and turning to leave.

"Wait!" Rey cried, clutching onto his hand to stop him. Her tiny hand was five times smaller than his, only managing to grasp his thumb since she couldn't grip his full hand.

"What?" Ben asked, huffing in annoyance as she prevented him from leaving.

"Do you wanna play with me?" She asked shyly, batting her eyelashes up at him as she looked hopefully at him with those big hazel eyes.

"No." Ben replied, turning once again to walk away.

" _Pleeeeaaaseeee!_ " She whined, latching onto his leg and causing him to almost trip. He managed to stay upright, but he scowled down at the little thing clinging to him. For such a tiny little thing, she sure seemed to cause a lot of trouble.

"I _can't_ , I have lessons." Ben protested, trying to gently shake her off, but she seemed to have a death grip on him.

"Will you play with me after? Puh- _lease_?" She begged, blinking her doe eyes and giving him a grin with what teeth she had, she seemed to have just lost her first tooth, that or someone had knocked it out.

"Maybe." He replied, trying his hardest to get her _off_.

"Yay! Ben's gonna play with me!" She yelled to no one since it was just the two of them around. She released his leg from their prison, also known as her tiny little arms, and did the cutest little dance Ben had ever seen. He cracked a smile, patting her on the head as she smiled triumphantly at him.

"I'll see you later, Rey." He promised, causing her to bounce up and down.

"Okay!" She happily shouted, running away to do whatever it was that four year olds did. Ben shook his head but a smile teased his lips as he walked off towards his daily lessons.

He had contemplated breaking his promise and ditching the pestering little girl, but as soon as his training was done for the day he found his feet carrying him towards the younger children's quarters. He spotted her as soon as he entered the corridor, it was as if he was drawn directly to her light.

As soon as she noticed him, she abandoned the dolls she was playing with and bounded towards him, so excited that she tripped over her own feet and stumbled to the floor, causing Ben to chuckle.

"Ben!" She exclaimed, hurriedly getting back up and continuing her sprint towards him. She hugged his leg and Ben smiled down at her.

"Hey squirt, you ready to play?" He asked as she let go of his leg and began to jump up and down. He understood why Luke had named her Rey, she was the closest thing to a ray of sun any human being could get. No one could make Ben smile, but tis little girl was something special.

"Yes! Can we play with light sabers? I've always wanted one! Or maybe we can fly a ship!" Rey asked, her high pitched voice squeaking as she became more excited.

"How about we stick with toys for now?" He suggested, causing Rey to sigh exaggeratedly.

"Okay, but I get to pick!" Rey reluctantly agreed, grabbing Ben's hand and tugging him over towards her toys.

Luke observed the two from a far, a proud smile on hips lips as he watched his nephew lightening up in the young girl's presence. He had sensed the darkness looming over Ben, and it had troubled his thoughts for quite a while now, but as the two played, he could feel the darkness fading as Ben allowed Rey's light to encompass him.

~ - Line Break - ~

Ta da! This is of course a one-shot, but I encourage you to read my story Connected as well since it connects with this as well.

Reviews make my world go around!

xoxo


End file.
